


Something Wrong

by DesertVixen



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong in Cabot Cove...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



Jessica Fletcher locked her front door. 

Something was very wrong. She had just arrived home from another book tour, and had done all the things she normally did.

She had ridden her bicycle to the store, stopped to talk with people along the way. It seemed like any other day in Cabot Cove.

Yet she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong, something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

The Cabot Cove she had come home to was not the Cabot Cove she had left.

And she had no idea what she could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by your prompt and wanted to give you a tiny bit of it.


End file.
